hurt
by aqeelah
Summary: Fabian hates everything about love. Until he finds out something. He ends up in hospital after hurting his arm. And now he gets a phone call.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- So this is my first story :)  
I own nothing but the plot. This takes place after season 3. On with the story.

Fabian's P.O.V.  
I do NoT want to be here. Everyone was telling me I should be proud but I couldn't without my 'chosen one' so I began to walk home the long way because its like 5 in the morning and it takes an hour so she would be awake by then.  
I walk into the house to see everyone sitting in the place I didn't go to for weeks or months they were all 'partyed out'  
so I ran towards my room but it the wall as my eyes closed I saw Nina 'my chosen one' at the beach with me it must have been a dream but as I was thinking she splashed water on me I did the same. Before you know it we both are leaning in but my eyes pull open as I looked in horror I shouted but Amber already drenched me with water. I look at her really annoyed as my new phone I saved up for was dead. As I awake everyone dispersed to the common room.  
I was stuck on the bed so I to check through the book Frobisher gave me before he left. I was going through it until I left it on my bedside table to get out of these clothes. I walk back picking up the book to see what page it was on. I was looking at it to hear a shrill screem I knew it was Amber wanting to talk about my birthday. I hid in my bed and acted asleep...

Amber's P.O.V.  
I have got to talk to Nina but she wouldn't answer so I went to screem for Fabian to explain some stuff about his bithday. As I ran down the stairs I heard his bed creak but I opened the door anyway. He was acting like he was asleep and I knew it. But I relised it could be a suprise and really special. So I go in the common room and start to drag everyone to my room. Far away from Fabian to explain the plan.

Fabian's P.O.V.  
So everyone is upstairs to talk about my 'suprise' party I knew because if Amber wouldn't force me to get up and left.  
I didn't care I had more time to read... I opened the dark leather book and it opened to the exact page I just read it to myself "The chosen one and the osirian cannot be hand in hand." I was thinking when it hit me they can be friends but not boyfriend-girlfriend. I couldn't wait to tell everyone as I began to walk up the steps and opened the door to see the room empty, so I ran down the stairs looking for Patrica.  
I then ran into the door I began muttering to myself how stupid I was as I made a mental note turn the door knob! I knew everyone heard the crash but I didn't care.  
I turned the door knob this time and walked in as I walked in I felt a burning pain in my arm relising the door's glass had shattered. But I walked in as everyone looked and stared.  
Jerome finally broke the silence by saying "Stutter Rutters back and clumsier than ever!" Suddenly Mara slapped his head.  
They all looked at me like robots. Everyone including the boys and Patrica gasped I looked at them confused. Amber pointed at my arm as I turned to see a blood filled hoodie.  
I was looking in horror as everything blured. I finally wake up in my room with a cast on. I was bombarded by everyone telling me how glad I was okay. Trudy pushed passed to change the bandage.  
The week went by in a flash, I got out of the cast and it was getting better but it was still very weak. I called all the 'sibuna' members to my room. They all began bombarding me with questions. So I screemed at the top of my horse voice.  
They all looked at me as I told them. When they all asked me to tell Nina my voice crumbled, I guess me shouting wasn't such a great idea. Trudy called for me so I stumbled around in pain until Eddie helped me get up. He left me by the phone I coughed and spluttered my voice was back so I decided to talk more softly. I picked up the phone thinking it was Nina, exitedly, but it wasn't it was a lady from the hospital.  
Suddenly, my heart gave out my good hand cluching my heart like it was for dear life - it was - I fell to the ground hitting my head against the pole and my -wounded- hand hit the floor I managed to let out one shrill call for help. Before my eyes shut leaving me in darkness...

A/N so guess who is at the hospital and btw Fabian is NOT dead. Yet...  
whoever guesses right first will get a shoutout. Peace :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I made a new chapter in a day and that is hard to but I chose to anyway...  
I have to give a shoutout to my first reveiwer's RoyaleSolaceSkyfall and PeddieSibuna45.  
Me: Fabian want to do the disclaimer?  
Fabian: kinda busy in that darkness thing.  
me:okay. How about Alfie.  
Alfie: Okay I guess. She does not own anything but the plot.  
me:okay on the story :)

Nina's P.O.V.  
Okay so I come back to see my friends as a suprise I am back as I pay the cabbie I hear a siren sound I turn round to see the old building that is anubis house. But something felt wrong as ambulances were parked somewat close.  
But I didn't mind that until I reached the steps. Every stair in my mind took an hour but when I got to the door to knock. The door flew open to paramedics rushing to aid was laying lifeless. I tried to open the sheets to see who but the rushed ot within a minute. As that scene ended I walked with rest of them as they walked into the common room. I was looking at everyone as they all were quiet even Alfie and Jerome. The silence was uncomfortable so I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone turned to see me Alfie said "oh hi Nina."as he took a can from the fridge leaving. I had asked the others what happened. Just as Amber got the courage to speak without bursting into tears...  
Alfie ran in and said "Nina when did you get here." I looked at him but turned away. Amber told me everything including the fact he was really sad I wasn't here but she told me they left him to talk on the phone and within minutes he was on the floor. I stood up to tell Trudy to let me go to the hospital. She was amazed I was back I told her as she was stating to clean up I ran beside the van waiting I was going to make sure he was alive. Trudy drove me as I rushed to room 205. They explained he had a heart attack. And his head has been wounded pretty badly so he may have a bad concussion. And his arm shattered by the leg is hurt too. I ran inside to see him lying there pale as a zombie. I sat by the bed and sat by his side. I began to sleep.

Fabian's P.O.V.  
I have been sitting in absolute darkness for what felt like hours. My head hurts like mad. I try to speak, to show i'm not dead. I felt a spark like that in ages as the spark sears through my body I open my eyes squinting as it is very bright. I feel a hand I turned to see her in a white room I notice where I am, the hospital again... But next to me it was Nina.  
As I start to try and embrace her in a hug I feel a pain serges through my body I wince in pain. I remember my arm I look at it to see it bleeding I try to move but my head wouldn't work very well a doctor, I presum starts talking to me and explains that my leg got wounded as well so I have a pair of cruches and a sling. I understood all of that but when he told me somthing about my head he truly lost me. I touch to back of my head to feel an irational amount of pain apartanly I hit my head against the pole.  
As he left I thought to wake up Nina but decided to get cleaned up in my tux.  
After about 10 minutes I decided to wake her. I was off the bed and being smug I did my best Victor impression "you have five minutes..." she said "I'm up" I limped over as she was confused where she was or where I was. I whispered "turn around" she looked at me quite pleased and was amazed I was alright, she came over to hug me but I winced in pain. She began talking to me until she fell upon the phone subject. I tryed to tell her but it couldn't ecape. I told her I had to go and be alone and i'll meet her back at the house.  
I went over to sign myself out.I went across the street and may I say crutches are hard to use with one arm.I just stood by my families grave. My mom,my dad,my 6 year old sister,and my 3 year old sister. A silent tear rolled down my cheek they died two days ago. But there was no-one in here except me... After I paid my respects I noticed a note on my fathers grave.  
It said:  
This is a note to my son. Fabian Rutter,  
I kept this note forever in my pocket. My boy I must say you may feel alone and I know you are now an orphan but Uncle Ade is dead...  
You have no family now on my side but check up on my wife's, your mothers side but If you have no-one must go to the ophanage within 3 weeks I love you from Your father.  
I still can't belive there dead and I am an orphan I have to get back somehow I sit by the sidewalk. A cabbie appeared and told me if I wanted a ride to get in.  
I started to explain I have no money I just came from the told me I have nothing to worry about as it's free. Within a couple of minutes I was there at anubis house. I smiled at him as he helped me up. I knew Nina wasn't back so they wouldn't expect me. I couldn't get the door open so the cabbie helped me and said "I can tell your an orphan your parents were good people."  
The second I walked in he disappeared like the wind.  
I was confused as I was getting it in my brain. I turned to see everyone in the common room so I limped off hoping no-one would notice me. Sadly I was notices As everyone ran towards me. I saw Amber and the rest of sibuna try to hug me even Patrica and Jerome but Mara noticed and told them my arm was in pain. They finally left talking about Nina I would totally care if I wasn't going to do something impotant I went in my wasn't there. So I looked on my mothers side. Dead, dead,  
dead. I havebeen searching for about 10 minutes but no success. I continued for a while.  
But then I saw it alive, someone alive. I was happy until I saw the name...

A/N I love ending on cliffhangers But try to guess who is his only family left and why would he be upset 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I made a new chapter!  
I have to give a shoutout to my first reveiwer's RoyaleSolaceSkyfall and PeddieSibuna45.  
I must say this is actually really fun to write...  
me:so who should d...  
laywer:...erm hello ive been told you didnt say a disclaimer me: Dude I was just doing it before you barged so out.  
laywer: I will make sure to catch you in the act.  
me: anyway I dont own house of anubis as I am only 13. Imagine how awesome it would be if i did.

Fabian's P.O.V.  
What...The...I have a great grand-father and it's brace for it... I sat down to think about it rationally. I sat there thinking it though when everyone started to ask me what happened and why I left Nina. I didn't want to explain. I didn't like being the centre of attention.  
I was hoping someone would come through that door. I needed peace. A boy, my best friend Mick had just in. Everyone turned round and started talking to him. I sneaked off into my room. After about 5 minutes Mick banged at the door srceeming at for me to open it so I limped over and opened it slowly but any movement hurt as I winced in pain. He started to talk to me saying he came here because he heard then he went on to the topic of his family. I was sitting there trying not to cry. But I couldn't hold it in anymore, Mick asked me if i was hurt. I nodded hoping he hasn't noticed. He took me into the common room.  
Jerome saw me have very red eyes and was laughing. I was hurt as he said:  
"awww does stutter rutter wave a probwem." He continued in this hurtful voice.  
"awww I think stutter rutter mwisses his mommy." Then Alfie began to talk "awww hes angry I bet you he will write to h..." That was seriously the final straw I was hurt but I didn't care I was far to angry. I just punched Alfie in the face and I flipped Jerome on the table. As everyone was still in shock I just walked into my room slamming the door behind me. I was sobbing like mad that hurt my heart like I was being stabbed over and over. Suddenly someone knocked at the door, it was Mick.  
He had to pack and I bet you he heard me but I couldn't care less. He opened the door and pulled his head through. He walked in to see me. My eyes were red and puffy, my eyes didn't shine. I knew exactly how I looked. He went over to me and told me it was dinner I wasn't in the mood but he wouldn't take no for an answer. I limped in, slowly hoping no-one would notice me but they were sitting in silence. Alfie was apologising while Jerome couldn't belive at my state I was able to flip him. Everyone wouldn't speak so straight after I went to my room. Mick confrented me about it, I sat there listening until he spoke about his parents how amazing they are I broke down then and there he asked me to tell his so I figured I had to tell someone, I patted next to me as he sat down. I began to talk to him.  
I was telling him about the car crash they were in. He muttered so thats why. But I continued that my two sisters are now dead not even ever going to prom. He wanted me to continue so I closed my eyes and told him that the person who is my great grand father is Victor. He fainted when I said it after ten minutes he was up and kind of amazed that me and the caretaker who hated everyone was in my family. Mick told me I had to tell him so I began walking up the steps very slowly trying not to hurt I had made it about halfway but I fell down the stairs. Trudy called Victor and he had put me in a chair turned to take me to the hospital looking at the stairs. Everyone hoisted my chair and told me he would take care of the rest. He was taking me round the forest when I said "I had to tell you something." He looked at me gesturing me to tell him.  
I held my breath closed my eyes and said "my parents died with my two sisters."  
He stopped and said "this must hurt Fabian." I agreed it broke me but for some reason he said he knew theres more I looked at him and said "yes, there is more,  
you are not Victor you are my great grand father. That is as I wanted to say."  
He looked at me sensorily and continued. I loved the fact I wasn't alone but I couldn't help but thing what the others will say about this fact.  
I look at the clock 11:52 but I couldn't forget he looked happy for the first time. I am at a hospital and I am smiling I must be going mad.  
The doctor came in the morning. And said "This is the third time within two weeks Mr Rutter." He told me my leg is wounded but I will be fine within about 5-7 weeks. Once they told everone they could come in one at a time. Before Nina could tell Victor anything he rush in and asking how I was. He was treating me nicely I did not think it was possible.  
When he came out Nina came in to ask me how I was. I had no choice to tell here now there was no going back. I started to tell her halfway through the point where my parents I burst into tears. Victor took her away and explained she looked at me with comfort as she ran back in and was saying its okay.  
I stopped and told her my great grand father is and she stood there gob smacked.  
I looked at her and could sense she wanted to tell me something.  
She looked at me straight in the eyes and said I was out of sibuna because I was close to the enemy. She said one thing she told me she would tell the others about my loss. But the three words I could make out were "I love you" And with that she was gone.

A/N Ninas a little mean. Thats it this is my third update in a day so bye. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I made a new chapter!  
I have to give a shoutout to my first reveiwer's RoyaleSolaceSkyfall and PeddieSibuna45.  
I must say this is actually really fun to write...  
me:so who should d...  
Alfie: can I do it.  
me: Fine i cave.  
alfie: anyway she dont own house of anubis as she is only 13.  
Fabian's P.O.V.  
So far only Mick knows but he took it well, Nina knows and she kinda kicked me out of sibuna. Just because my great grand-father is Victor nothing changes... But now that I think of it almost everyone has a relative that was evil;  
Eddie (room-mate, osirion and friend): Mr Sweet (in the society)  
Alfie (prankster and comediean) : His ansestor grave robbed.  
Patrica (rebel, friends for long) : Her ansestor grave robbed.  
Jerome ( prankster, I dispise him) : His ansestor grave robbed.  
And last but not least K.T. Rush (new kid, friends) She is related to Frobisher. But for some reason they forget all of that and hate me I don't particuly want them to hate me although I didn't do anything. I guess it's time to reveal the truth I cannot hide behind a shadow anymore. So I look round until I see Eddie. He was sitting in the waiting room so I ask the doc to call him in, within a couple of minutes he rushed in and asked if I was okay. I gulped as I told him about the fact my parents are dead and I am an orphan. A silent tear ran down my cheek, he asked me if there was anything else,  
I had to brace for this and said "Well I am an orphan but I found someone in my family and i'm sure you-you..."  
Victor appeared behind us and looked at me I nodded. He spoke up for me "I think he wanted to tell you that,  
well I Victor Rodinhimor Jr. am Fabian's..." Eddie said "You always call everyone by their surname..." Victor just looked him straight in the eye and said "as I was saying before I was rudly interupted, Fabian is my great grand son this is why he is staying." Eddie opened his mouth but shut it quickly I knew him trying to process this in his mind. Once Victor left Eddie asked me if I am on their team. I looked at him and shook my head. He told me family is better than friends and if his dad asked him he would agree.  
I told him you were also my family and I am out of the group as they don't trust me because Victor is my family. But I will help if they need any. Eddie left the room as I told him to tell the others.  
A/N I know its a short chapter but I have writers block. Anyway peace :) 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Very sorry I kinda didn't send this for 1 week and I am so sorry but I wrote it when I was saving it my computer froze...  
I tried it repeatedly with the same error. My computer IS VERY MEAN TO ME, IT'S GOT SOMETHING AGAINST ME...  
I do not own hoa or the characters just the plot.

Fabian's P.O.V.  
It's my last couple of days I have to be here, I don't like it here because 1) I can't see Nina 2) I can't have any sweet treats because my blood can't take it life is so unfair. Eddie came in and I turned my head slowly to face him but that still hurt. He asked me if I needed anything I told him I wanted my guitar and song book he looked at me like I was mad, after he left off to get it I regretted that decision he would read it, but I didn't have a choice because he was the only one coming to see me, I asked Victor but he said he had some meeting about school, he doesn't trust me enough to tell me the real reason,  
and yet I am out of sibuna because I may cause problems. Even though I am the one person who stood behind Nina all the time never questioning anything.I was deep in thought ,not noticing Eddie came in laughing, I fell upon the subject who Vitor married, I relised it was Sarah because after she died he was down in the dumps and started to befriend Vera to forget. But that means I am half chosen one or another god and yet I am shunned. I looked around to see Eddie reading a page of my song book. I looked at him my face red with anger I could actually feel it. I did something without thinking, I dashed and grabbed it before my brain relized what I just did. Pain surged (I like that word) throughout my body, I fell to the floor clutching my head. I had hit it against the pole. I forced my eyes to stay open, the doctor who was always calm shouted "we're losing him" before my eyes shut and I was in darkness.  
Eddie's P.O.V.  
"So all I did was read his personal song book what's wrong with that?" I metally facepalmed myself. The doctor said that his sudden movement caused pain and he would be in the hospital for 2 days more so 3 days. That was good news I had to do this I went over to his bed and placed his guitar and song book by the side. I left the hospital to tell them how long he has left. Nina wasn't happy in fact she said "We got 2 more days without him thanks Eddie." At first I thought she was being sarcastic but she was serious. Victor came in and said "We're putting smooth ramps in case anoe who is disabled can come here." I smiled at him knowing the plan. Amber changed the subject to his birthaday that was the day after he comes back. I told her I had to leave.  
I stood at the hospital in the waiting room as the lady told me the new room is 285. I went over but heard some faint playing and some faint singing. I ignored it and went into his room to see him playing his guitar and people surrounding him. I pushed past to see him in bed playing with a broken hand. I saw him talkin to someone, I went over to get within hearing range. He was taking to a music producer, I went over until the music producer's people told me to stop but after I explained who I am they apoligized and let me through. After that I told them all to leave the music producer gave him a card and said "Talk to me when you're ready." Then he left I explained how long he had left. I asked him how he can play but he told me "hands don't matter." The doc came in and said "We checked you're x ray and you have a cracked skull, a broken arm and a shattered leg."  
I looked at him as he tried to move but the pain beat him. The doctor continued " So now instead of being in cruches you will be in a wheelchair. You will still have a sling and bandages on you're head." He turned to me and said "He won't be able to operate it very well as his dominant arm is hurt, you will have to take him places. And his head, you have to change the bandages every 2 hours till his bleeding stops, but do not tye it very tight." I nodded. He told me that I should be pround because I am a true friend. When the doctor left, I sat on his bed but he winced in pain, but trying not to screem in pain, I stood up and relized I had sat on his leg. I apoligized about that and reading his song book but he didn't say anything he was asleep within seconds. I waited for him to get up as I looked at my watch it said "8:45" After 30 minutes Fabian finally woke up, he winced in pain as he turned to face me I could tell it hurt quite a bit.  
Fabian's P.O.V.  
I woke up to see a blurry figure I expected it to be the doctor but it wasn't it was. After a few seconds I saw it was Eddie I smiled at him. He told me we half to half the food because it's for the patients. I nodded as he went through the door I looked around for my song book and guitar. I saw it by my bedside table, I reached with my good hand but only grabbed my guitar I wanted my song book but couldn't get it. I was reaching so close but it was so far.  
I heard the door handle make a slight sound and I just gave up. I sat up as Eddie came in with food I could see he was very hungry he stayed here with no food I looked at him as he took out a knife from his back pocket and made a skilled slit exactly halfway, okay note to self do not anger Eddie in any way. I waited for him to eat his half he finished his and gave the tray to me I was about to dig in but someone's stomach growled and it wasn't mine,even though I didn't eat for a day and a half I felt bad for Eddie so I patted his shoulder so he would face me and I asked him if he could pass me my song book. He grabbed it and passed it to me not wanting me to get hurt in any way. I passed him my tray full of my food and told him he needs it more than me, he declined saying im the hurt one so I have to but I made him have it by saying I would show him my song book any page out of 1800. He began scarfing it down really fast. Once he finished I asked him what page he chose 374 in my head I laughed because that was my thoughts about Nina and one I was going to sing on my birthday to her. But everything went wrong within a couple of weeks. He began to read it but couldn't read parts of it because my arm got hurt. I stopped him and scrambled to find my guitar he beat me to it and passed it to me. I slowly began to play it but at one point I gained confidence I don't know where from and played it loudly and began to sing, I loved to sing because I can be myself and all the problems disappear. I looked at him as I put the guitar down, slowly,  
Eddie clapped at my performance quite amazed, he then said "I think you should take up on that offer, I know you think you can't be a star, but you have a chance." My shook my head as he continued "You have to sing that song to Nina to show you're the same. And if you do choose that offer after a bit, well you won't be alone because I will be there as you're manager because you need someone like me edgy, not a goody goody who does whatever anyone says and by the way if you ever have a concert I will be on stage with you."I didn't understand why he was there for me even though i'm on 'team evil' I know i'm not but how is he so sure. I saw it was night already for a change it wasn't dragging on like the other days which felt like years. The next two days was uneventful other than me playing my guitar. This was the last night i'm away from anubis house. In the morning for a change I woke up before Eddie so I patted his shoulder to wake up I didn't expect him to move but he did the exact oppisite he jumped up to sign the papers, I lay there on the bed i've been on for weeks thinking if there's another mystery I won't find out about unless Eddie asks me for help. He came in with a wheelchair I looked at him and shook my head no way I am hurt that bad. But he forced me on which wasn't very hard I was still very weak and he put a soft blanket over me and put my guitar and song book at the back. I looked at him as he was pushing.I asked him "How am I going to be able to stay at anubis house if there's steps everywhere?"He explained"I told my dad who told you're Great granddad(A/N is there 2 d's or 1) who installed smooth ramps for the stairs" I was amazed at first I thought he hated me but we're friends. We finally got there I inhaled the smell of nature instead of disinfectent. I could smell a faint smell of baking powder too. I was taken over and pushed up the pathway as he let go of handles and knocked at the door. He gripped the handles as Victor answered the door, the others was at school. Eddie pushed my into the house as I remembered everything it felt like I was gone forever but it was really only a few weeks. It looked the same except there was a ramp leading upstairs.  
Trudy came in and said "Oh! You're back! In a wheelchair was it that bad?" I nodded as she left to contiue baking.  
Eddie wheeled me to the common room and asked me "You sure you want to be there and not in the room." I nodded before he left to do who-knows what. I began to think about how life would be if I can't walk. I then fell into a deep sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N okay sending another new chapter.  
I do not anything but the plot :)

Amber's P.O.V. (first time)  
It's lunch time and I needed to get a snack, so I left towards Anubis house and saw those new ramp thingies and it looked not bad but it needs some colours. Why did Victor suddenly think to install them I mean we already saw everyone's perants and none of them are in wheelchairs. I swing the door open and walk in the common room, I see a person shadowed. I went over to see Fabian I squeled in delight. Trudy and Eddie came in Trudy holding a whisk and Eddie holding a baseball bat they stopped when they saw me. I noticed Fabian was asleep on a new chair but left it. Anyway I have a party to prepare for. Eddie came up to me and said not to say anything about Fabian being back so it's a suprise.

Eddie's P.O.V.  
Seriously we need to put a bell on her, I walked over to see Fabian sound asleep this time I pushed him into the room and locked the door. I went into the fridge and started to make my famous sandwitch. I cannot wait for the party Fabian is so going to get Nina.  
There are so going to be Fabina again."Oh...my...god...I'M TURNING INTO AMBER." She came in and slapped me then asked where Fabian is. I told here something about a magizine in the post this morning she ran over to ask Trudy. There wasn't one but I needed Amber to stop. She came in with a load of party decorations and gifts. I think she is making one for today-welcome back- and tommorrow -Fabian's birthday- I wonder what she got him for his birthday. I sneak out hoping Amber won't catch me and ask me stuff. I got past to the hallway with my sandwitch and fumbed for my key. Once I had found it I grabbed the padlock and tried to unlock it without making a noise but failed so badly. After two minutes of turning the key it unlocked. I went over expecting him to be awake but he was sitting in his chair fast asleep. I expected him to wake up when Amber squelled but I saw him he is asleep. I sat on my side of the room on my bed after changing his bandages on his head. I lay there listening to 'sick puppys' and 'my chemical romance' and every so often I would look towards Fabian to see if he was awake. He was moving and mumbling and blood was coming from his arm.

Fabian's P.O.V.  
When Eddie left the room I was alone, Someone came in at first I thought it was Eddie but then I saw it was a lady and a man both of them knew me but I didn't want them to know me the similar evil voice that would stangle me rang again "Ah...Yes Fabian you thought we were gone didn't you just because the other osiran, he said some words. Remember spirits can't die, I had just enough power to rise with the help of Rufus, never forget the forgotten ruler. Now take my hand osirion." She grabbed my arm that was broken, I felt like electricity I was burning I was in agony but gripped the edge of my chair. My eyes forced shut but I wasn't dreaming I was looking at the two people, my two now ghosty-friends, enimes. They both had the power but was trying to get my body. It is very hard to fight 2 murderers at the same time. I was unable to move much but I dodged when I had to. They had a liquid in a tube and were pouring it on a dagger. It was poison or something horrible. They both said "I must say even though you are hurt you are strong. You are the other osirian the one that is more of a fighter and one that is stronger than the other and linked by fate." That is before they lunged at me quickly. I tryed to dodge it and succedded but he got my arm when I was dodging Senkhara. I somehow was broken out of this state.  
My eyes quickly opened and I was in Eddie and my room when I turned my head I saw Eddie leaving getting bandages. I was waiting for him to come back because I didn't want to be alone. He came rushing in and asked "Are you okay?" I began to tell him that I was fine but he stopped be and started to tend to my arm which I notice was bleeding. I saw a faint jakal mark and relized it wasn't a dream. Eddie asked me "What happened?" I began to tell him the story, he was amazed that I was telling the truth about them being back he had a scared expression on his face. I then told him about me being part osirion. I told him I will ask Victor. He told me about the party but I asked him if I could stay in the common room. He agreed before grabbing the handles and pushing me towards the room. This time he said "I am not going to let you out of my sight." I nodded as he took a seat next to me. After a bit Amber ran in and saw me she said "You I have a question why are you on that chair is it a gift?" I looked at her and shook my head. I saw her tilt her head. I patted the leather sofa nearest to me. She shook he head and said she had homework I knew she was talking about the party. Eddie put me back in the room and sat there with me for about an hour talking about random things. I knew he was stalling me. He looked at his phone and said "Okay, it's about time for you and I to come into the common room, it's time to eat, you have to eat." I nodded my head.  
He gripped the handles and pushed me out but I stopped him and said "Before we go in I have a question. Are they expecting me to be in a wheelchair?" He shook his head and continued to push me out. Within seconds the lights flashed on as they all said "Welc...wait why are you in a wheelchair." I smiled and let Eddie push me so I was in the middle. I started my story at the phone call. They looked at me comforting me. Alfie asked "Wait so thats why you got angry sorry, but I have a question are you staying at Anubis house." I nodded as they asked me why. Eddie went over to call Victor. When he came in I saw him with frosting all over his goatee he wiped it off. He smiled at me I did not think that was possible and he said "He is staying because Anubis house is his house I am his great grandfather."  
Eddie laughed as they all stood there gobsmacked except Nina who stood there looking angry. Victor left as everyone looked at me then him Patrica said "I don't see the resemblance, and so thats why he put ramps everywhere." I told her that Victor was on my mothers side.  
Alfie and Jerome said "Wait if Rutter and Victor are family then he can make him more friendly." The others laughed except Nina as they said "Victor friendly, two words that can never be in the same sentence without the word not."I then asked Victor if I could speak to him. He agreed as Eddie wheeled me up the ramp to Victor's office and left me. I sat there as Victor began to ask me why. I stopped him and started to say that "Senkhara and Rufus are back as spirits and they gave me a mark and they said I was the other osirian."  
He smiled again as he said "Thats how I knew you were in my family." I asked him who was his wife he told me it was Sarah. I expected that but I didn't expect he would tell me. He said "I promised to her I would help you it was here dying wish and gave me this it is for you." He took out a eye of horus necklace that had a dark blue gem in the middle. He said "It is yours but it is far stronger than Ms. Martain's it can read minds and only works for me and you that is why I knew what you were going to say. Happy Birthday from me and my wife, ther is one other present from you're great grand parents." Victor called Eddie back in after I put it on and hid it under my shirt. Eddie brought me down the ramp which was actually quite fun. I was wheeled in to see Mick waiting. I was put next to him as the rest walked off. He broke the ice by saying "Victor's actually not bad. But 1 question how are you going to be able to play football with me, you're in a wheelchair." I just nodded relizing I can't do many things anymore. He smiled as he said "Don't be down you're birthdays tommorrow and I think I know a sport. Wheelchair basketball. Once you're arm gets better of course. I can ask Mr. Sweet because I am here to stay." I smiled before falling asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N okay sending another new chapter.  
I do not anything but the plot :)

Amber's P.O.V.  
I came down the stairs with more decorations and skip into the common room without being noticed. I see Fabian on his wheelchair,  
I feel bad for him he's like a brother to me who is broken. But when I look at his face it's smiling. Anyway it's time for me to get cracking and make that Amber magic. I got about halfway done when I notice 2 figures coming towards me. At first I thought one was Patrica as she looked like she was wearing black. But all to soon I relized the voice that sent shivers up my spine she said "Oh look who it is the dumb blonde. Never liked you I think you'r..." She didn't get to finish because Fabian woke up and started chanting some words while he glowed like Nina but blue. Somethings up and I have to ask him.  
Fabian's P.O.V.  
I was asleep but not having a dream it felt real, was I having one of those 'daymares' as Eddie calls it. I sat up to see Amber scared and alone with my ghosty friends, Rufus and Senkhara trying to intimidate her so I remember some words I haven't heard before and chanted it loudly. I began to glow the colur of my necklace. They both disappeared as she ran towards me I draped my blanket over myself. She wants to know whats going on and if I don't tell her she'll bring everyone into it. She first said "Happy Birthday!" I nodded as she asked me "What was that and why are they here?" I smiled as I explained everything including me being "part chosen one and part osirion at the same time so I have more power than both of them and yet Nina thinks I will take my Great grand father's side although I wouldn't because were like family. The others also have someone bad in there family mostly K.T. her great grand father was Robert Frobisher-Smythe but I am the only one punished for it. But I am needed for the new mystery that I found. If I was on 'team evil'  
I would have left you to die but I am good." She was thinking about it I could tell she didn't get that look often. She told me like it was simple "Just explain that to Nina." I looked at her and thought maybe it is that simple. But I relized I am out of Sibuna and she prctically hates me. I just asked Amber "have you finished the party decorations?" She shook her head and I asked her to wheel me over to my room. She started to grip the handles and took me to my room near my bed then walked off. After straining to reach my guitar someone picked it up along with my song book and passed it to me. I smiled at Eddie he asked me if I could play a song for him. My first real audiuance. To practice for Nina. Even if it is one person. I have to make it count. I began to play on my electric blue acustic guitar:  
Girl, I'm telling you,  
you make me feel so high.  
I know you feel it too,  
and I lose my breath the times you say "goodbye".  
I count the time, 2, 3, 4 you to come back to me and see how much I could give!  
I'm counting 4, 3, 2, 1,  
day you'll be back with me,  
so let me tell you this,

CHORUS Baby, I love you.  
And it's always the same,  
going insane here without you.  
Without you.  
Baby, I love you.  
I'd fly a million miles every night just to hold you, to hold you.  
You're always on my mind.

You know I'd wait for you.  
By the freeway in the afternoon.  
With a shake wave or two,  
rain is falling down.  
And with each and every drop, I think of you.  
I count the time, 2, 3, 4 [ From: . ]  
you to come back to me,  
and when I see your face, my heart, it stops.  
REPEAT CHORUS

Everybody in love, say "yeah",  
everybody in love, say "yeah".  
Everybody in love, say "yeah",  
ooh, yeah.

Everybody in love, say "yeah!"  
Everybody in love, say "yeah".  
Everybody in love, say "yeah!"  
Yeah!

Baby, I love you.  
And it's always the same,  
going insane here without you. Without you.  
Baby, I love you.  
I'd fly a million miles every night just to hold you. To hold you.  
Baby, I love you.  
And it's always the same,  
going insane ehre without you. Without you.  
Baby, I love you.  
I'd fly a million miles every night just to hold you. To hold you.  
You're always on my mind.  
I hadn't noticed around halfway through everyone including Victor came in. Once I finished there was an eruption of appludse even from Victor. I smiled towards Nina but someone hugged me, Joy she said "I'll take you back." Victor saw me wanting her to stop.  
Everyone had to help him drag her out of the room. But one person stayed it was Nina, I waved at her but she ingnored me. I was thinking as I said "look at this." I showed her my necklace she was amazed as she wanted to know. I began to explain the whole thing including me and Sarah being a part of each other. She hugged me then started to shout at me for not telling her sooner. She hit my Jackel mark as it burned irradically.

A/N Can anyone tell me if they want fabina to be together or not just send a reveiw or vote 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N okay sending another new chapter. This one is very fluffy.  
I do not anything but the plot :)

Nina's P.O.V.  
I hugged him because I relize he didn't do anything and never will do anything to make me sad. But within a couple of seconds he fell to the floor screaming in pain as I notice his arm glows a very dark almost black blue. He was saying something, then yelled in pain. I noticed he was bleeding but when I called the doctor's they came and tryed many things but it wasn't helping. He was drowning now in his own scarlet red blood as the burn began to flash. He woke up relizing where he was. He saw the blood everywhere and tryed to stand but obviously can't he's like he's parylized. I helped him up but only with pity. He could still be on 'team evil'. He sits in his chair as they clean him off. He came in with a banaged arm already smeared with blood. I couldn't help but think how he could betray us. He is put in the hospital on a random room as I follow. He asked me to come in, I walk in as he grabs his guitar I never found out about. He smiled then began I was watching him play even though his hand is broken. Once he finished I went over and hugged him. He turned a bit and said "now you know about the mystery, can we at least be friends?" I can't belive it he still wants to spy at us and scope out as much information. He looked at me then explained how he saved Amber and if he really was 'team evil' he would leave her to die. I thought it though and relized he just found out so of course he's in shock too, and he was my first friend. I accepted it and appologised. He sat there smiling at me. I looked at him and I said "We missed a lot and why don't we act more like a couple because I am here to stay." He agreed. Suddenly he leaned in as far as he could without getting hurt and I met him the rest. It was like a drug because I am addicted. His lips was very soft that was what I was missing all those weeks I was away. It lasted over three minutes but we had to part because of stupid air. I knew what to give him it was his birthday. I at in his lap and fell asleep when the door opened I woke up but tryed to fall asleep again. Fabian said "Shhh... She's asleep." I could tell Amber was holding back a squeal.  
She left and I 'woke' up. He smiled and said "My cousins are coming in 2 days."He sounded upset so I asked him why ,he gulped He then said "They are going to ma...make m..e remember them" Tears were already forming. He than said "They are going to be angry I got hurt"  
I told him "Cheer up it's you're birthday, remember you can't be upset." He smiled after wiping off his tears. The doctor came in and said "You're free to go." I helped him into his chair as I pushed him out they were friends again.

Fabian's P.O.V.  
I am so happy she forgived me. I broke down because my cousins they are over 17 and are well in a gang. They are completley insane last time they came to Anubis which was when I was 13 they scared everyone. They are the complete oppisite of me. They forced me to join a gang so the others don't get hurt. They forced me to get multiple tatoos on my body. They did it themselves. They are bound to blackmail me. They even boroke my guitar. We ended up at Anubis house after I had felt something move I woke up Nina was knocking at the door. The door swung open and it was dark inside I had forgotten it was my birthday. But then I noticed the signs. We first did dancing well everyone but me and Nina. Suddenly I said "May I have this dance." I looked down and noticed I was in a wheelchair and can't dance but when she accepted I took her hand and put it by my neck let go of her hands and she kept it there. I held her waist with my good hand and we span around. I thought about it then told her "I am going to fix my leg. There's a surgery that gives me a metal leg." She smiled at me. I looked at the time it was only 10 am so the party will be going on when I come back. Everyone wished me good luck as they took there seats in the waiting area.  
I was injected with something. I slowly, got my eyes closed. I woke up and I felt no pain in my leg. I was in the hospital, again, and everyone swarmed around me. I laughed as they asked me questions that I didn't think about like "how are you going to get though airport sucurity." I hadn't thought about that. I stood up as everyone gave me some space. I could hear the load thumping it made. The doctors told me i'm free to go almost like prison. My arm was in a new sling and my head was wrapped with new bandages. We went back home and Victor was so happy I was up on my feet again. Everyone danced as the music went on. I was happy. Suddenly, Victor came in with cake on his face and shouted "It's time for presents." I wondered what everyone got me. But a truck backed up before I could see any. I ran over as I saw all the presents my parents got me earlier. Everyone was in awe whist this was normal. I got 7 new cars all sports cars.  
I saw a couple of deeds to houses. I saw 2 golden retreviers come out of their cages. 3 limoes. A couple of brocures because last year they got me 2 private jets. And 2 caskets of kittens. The trucker came out with 12 bags full to the brim with cash. I wanted to see what my friends got me rather than what my parents did. The trucker passed me my driver's licence and waved. I knew him well. There mouths were still open even Victor I was waving my hand in front of their eyes until they got out of the phase. Everyone was staring at me. I walked over to each of them gave them one bag filled with cash. Partrica, Eddie,Nina and Amber were stunnned. Mick smiled at me he knew. Joy and Alfie said "Thanks"  
Jerome asked me "Can I drive on of you're cars." I gave him a death glare. Victor walked us inside in silence Amber finally broke the silence and said "Your parents are very rich." I looked at her and said "was" She then apoligized but I wanted to see what the others got me. Joy got me an iphone 5 and an ipad 3. Amber got me a blue shirt the same one she got me last year. Mara got me a book so did Patrica,Jerome and Alfie. Eddie gave me a blue leather bound book. Nina got up and brought down an electric guitar thats blue in colour it matched my acustic one perfectly. I played a fast rock song on it quickly. Eddie asked me if I am going. I nodded and said "in the summer with you and Nina it's in America." That was the greatest day so far but it was not over... Everyone ate cake as I gave Nina a ring. She shouted "yes" Everyone crowded me and said "that's so romatic" while the others said "can we have cake now." So now I am engaded to Nina Martain- soon to be Rutter - I was dreading the fact in 2 days there coming.  
A/N Didn't see that coming did you but to be honest I didn't either. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/n not much to say i don't own house of anubis I own the plot and the characters I made up.

Fabian's P.O.V.  
I called everyone to my room, nervously, I was the first person to speak up "errm...the r...reason I called you here is because well my older cousins are coming to visit." Everyone stood there scared Nina looked confused, so did Eddie. I then told them "Eddie, Nina my 2 cousins are evil, and no before you even ask eviler than Patrica." Patrica knew I was scared. Now Eddie was scared the only one who did'nt get it was Nina. She lookes 'Rutterly confused' as I call it but we sat in silence until I got 1 text message. I looked at it relived, everyone was confused I explained "my real cousin who got married to him is coming too." I then said "she won't allow anything bad to happen when she's on watch." She was about 22 by now and she was still very overprotective. I loved her so much but why did she have them in the family. I saw the way she looks at 'him' she has venom in her eyes she hated him that much. I also know those two were evil, they wanted to kill me so they would be rich. I think I may have and I may have an idea. We expose them for who they really are and she won't have to worry and she can find someone real. After I explained the plan for the 8th time I looked at Amber and Alfie who were confused. I ended up drawing a diagram for them they interupted me repeatedly sayong "those are great stick figures, Where did you learn to draw them." I ignored these remarks until they finally understood. I heard the knocking on the door, very loud. I knew it had to be them. I went over and opened it slightly hoping not to hurt my arm in the prosess but it failed I almost screamed in agony but had to hold it for a bit longer so they won't hurt it. He already opened the door and slammed it on the other side of the wall. They barged in and looked at me my 'real'cousin said "You're always the safe one how did you get hurt?" I told them it was nothing hoping none of them noticed my 'real' cousin looked at me sympathetically almost as if she knew they were evil. They looked at me then laughed. He said "are these people still you're friends, I bet they didn't find out and I guess we have to show them the true Fabian Rutter." I looked at him with pure venom they wanted to show my tattoos scarred on my body. They pushed me and took off my shirt I luckily remembered my vest but it showed everything. All the tattoos were just out shown. They all looked at me disreapectivly as I knew being the geek this was wrong I remember Jerome wanted to get a tatto but I stopped him. I was just like his younger self but with more beatings and cousins who were arranged to get married to her she was helpless. I lived with them and every time everyone expected me and them to be bonding but they were wrong. I knew what was coming they were going to beat me as pay-back for all those years I wasn't there. I wanted them not to crush my hand that was healing. But the thing they did next almost killed me. They pushed me into a empty room then grab my necklace, my life source yes I am like a ghost but powerful. They grabbed it as I fell to the floor seeing them holding a bat they got from the other side of the room. They whacked me hard on the leg my metal foot fell off. I was about to cry out but they grabbed my mouth so I made muffled sreaches. They forced me a tablet they fed me every time, it made me sleep so they could continue beating me without me moving. I fell and hit my head against the post. My eyes forced shut again. 


End file.
